A wide variety of spring strut support mounts have long been known. They serve for the elastic fastening of the piston rods of a vibration damper to a body of a motor vehicle such that good vibration damping is ensured. To ensure the durability of the damping elements along with good force transmission, the damping elements are normally at least partially embedded in a housing.
DE 77 10 534 U presents a bearing of this type, wherein here, the damping element is only partially encompassed by the metal sheet formed in the manner of a housing. DE 103 35 956 A1 has disclosed a spring construction in which the damping element is enclosed in a two-part circular housing. In one embodiment of this publication, the housing can be screwed together by a thread, such that the damping element can be fixedly clamped between the housing members. In the case of this teaching, however, security against loosening is provided only by the preload of the damping element, such that there is the risk that the screw connection can loosen. Both publications DE 77 10 534 U and DE 103 35 956 A1 are incorporated herein by reference.